From International Patent Publication No. WO 98/58264, it is already known to use a two-dimensional sensor element for measuring acceleration, the measuring signals being evaluated for the two different measuring directions by separate demodulators. For that reason, starting out from the related art, it is an underlying objective of the present invention to provide a simplified evaluation of the measuring signals from a two-dimensional sensor element.